ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Enspell
Description Enspell is a beneficial status effect that enchants the player weapon with magic. Benefitting characters gain an "Additional Effect" that adds some magical damage to each of their standard melee strikes. Although Enspells usually cause a relatively small amount of damage per hit, the overhead damage they add to each strike can significantly alter the weapon's overall DPS (damage per second). "Enspell" is an unofficial classification created by FFXI players, named after the family of spells learned to bestow Enspell effects. The names of the actual spells all begin with an En- prefix, followed by the name of one of the standard elements, such as Aero, to produce Enaero. Notes * Enspell ignores physical defense, but can be resisted. :* The damage can be reduced by Shell or by "Magic Damage Taken -%" modifiers, but it is not affected by Magic Attack Bonus or Magic Defense Bonus. * The amount of base damage an Enspell deals per hit primarily depends on the Enhancing Magic of the caster (exceptions made for Enlight and Endark, which are based on Divine and Dark magic respectively). As with other sources of elemental damage, Enspell damage might also be modified by the day and weather effects present. :*Standard Enspell damage can be built to a maximum of 21 points of damage per hit with sufficient Enhancing Magic skill. In order to achieve a modified damage/hit figure higher than 21, it is necessary to utilize day/weather effects, attack an enemy that takes increased damage to magic (such as a Qutrub or Sewer Syrup), or utilize certain pieces of equipment (see below). :*Enspell II damage will start at the cap for Enspell I, and then build up by +1 each first hit until it hits the cap of twice that of Enspell I. (ie 42 damage) * Enspell damage can be maximized with low-delay weapons such as Hornetneedle which deal a greater number of hits per minute compared to slower weapons. * Because only one Additional Effect can take effect for any given melee hit, having an Enspell active will override and prevent any other potential Additional Effect(s) from occurring on these hits. Enspells will always take precedence, whether the alternative Additional Effect comes as a modifier on a weapon such as the Hellfire Sword, or as an after-effect from another ability, such as Drain Samba. ** Enspell II-effects only occur on the very first swing of an attack round, regardless of dual wielding, multi-hit weapons or traits. If the first swing of an attack round misses, no additional effect will occurs on that round. Regardless of whether the first swing hits or misses, any remaining swings can still receive additional effects like Drain Samba. * Enspell damage dealt, as with most other Additional Effects, does not affect the enmity of the player that inflicted it. * Enspell damage does not affect TP gained by the monster or player being hit. * Enspell damage, as well as any other Additional Effect that causes extra damage, is treated separately from the weapon damage for purposes of damage reduction, such as through Phalanx effects. For instance, if the target is protected by Phalanx, any successful hit on the target will have its damage reduced twice -- once for the standard physical damage, and once for the Enspell damage. How to remove the effect *This effect can be dispelled. *This effect is removed upon zoning to another area. *This effect can be removed manually. *Casting a spell which gives a different Enspell effect will replace this effect with the new one. *Being KO'd. How the effect is inflicted/gained Spells *'White Magic' - Enthunder, Enstone, Enaero, Enfire, Enblizzard, Enwater, Enthunder II, Enstone II, Enaero II, Enfire II, Enblizzard II, Enwater II, Auspice (Under the effect of Afflatus Misery), Enlight, Enlight II *'Black Magic' - Endark, Endark II Job Ability *'Blood Pact (Ramuh)' - Rolling Thunder *'Blood Pact (Ifrit)' - Inferno Howl Equipment that Enhances this Effect *'Note': Although the following equipment refers to Enspell effects as "Sword enhancement spells", it is not necessary to use a Sword type weapon in order to receive the benefits of the Fencer's Ring and Hollow Earring. : Enchanted Weapons : Enchanted Armor : See Also Red Mage: En-Spell Damage Calculations category:Status Effects